plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckethead Zombie
:For the other uses, see Buckethead Zombie (disambiguation). Buckethead Zombies and their world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are basic Zombies with buckets on their heads, greatly increasing their toughness. The bucket does not weaken the plants' effects though. One of their weaknesses is the Magnet-shroom, as it removes the buckets, rendering these zombies as vulnerable as normal zombies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies This zombie is first encountered on Level 1-8. It is the fifth zombie to be found in Adventure Mode, and the last to be found in Day levels. Like normal Zombies and Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies have Ducky Tube variants, and they can come in surprise attacks at the Pool, Fog or Roof areas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Normal Buckethead Zombies first appear in Player's House - Day 4. They can then be seen in Modern Day, Piñata Party, and Vasebreaker. However, it has some variants in different areas: '''Buckethead Mummy' in Ancient Egypt, Buckethead Pirate in Pirate Seas, Buckethead Cowboy in Wild West, Future Buckethead Zombie in Far Future, Buckethead Peasant in Dark Ages, Pompadour Buckethead and Bikini Buckethead in Big Wave Beach, Cave Buckethead Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Buckethead Adventurer Zombie in Lost City, Neon Buckethead in Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Buckethead '''in Jurassic Marsh, '''Buckethead Kongfu Zombie and Buckethead Monk Zombie in Kongfu World and Buckethead Pilot Zombie in Sky City. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern = Buckethead Zombie |-| Mummy = Buckethead Mummy |-| Pirate = Buckethead Pirate |-| Cowboy = Buckethead Cowboy |-| Future = Future Buckethead Zombie |-| Peasant = Buckethead Peasant |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Buckethead |-| Bikini = Bikini Buckethead |-| Cave = Cave Buckethead Zombie |-| Adventurer = Buckethead Adventurer Zombie |-| Neon = Neon Buckethead |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Buckethead |-| ∨ = - Kongfu = Buckethead Kongfu Zombie - Monk = Buckethead Monk Zombie - Pilot = Buckethead Pilot Zombie }} Overview The Buckethead Zombie absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 19, 37, 55 (when the bucket is destroyed), and 60 normal damage shots (When his arm falls off) before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 1-8, 1-9, 1-10, 2-2, 2-5, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 (DS, DSi), 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 4-5, 4-7, 4-9, 4-10, 5-2, 5-5, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Art Challenge Wall-nut, Sunny Day, Unsodded, Big Time, Art Challenge Sunflower, High Gravity, Grave Danger, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Vasebreaker (level), To the Left, Third Vase, M is for Metal, Hokey Pokey, Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, all I, Zombie levels, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Day 4, To the Left, Boss Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 4 *Ancient Egypt: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 17, 18, 21, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 31, 32, 35, Pyramid of Doom, Freeze 'Em, Block and Spike, and Piñata Party *Pirate Seas: Days 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 18, 21, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, Dead Man's Booty, Spring Rollers, and Piñata Party *Wild West: Days 2, 4, 8, 12, 17, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 34, 35, Big Bad Butte, Chicken Skewers, The Mine Cart, and Piñata Party *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, all levels except Days 23, 30 and 33, and Piñata Party *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, all levels except Nights 1 and 9 (pre 2.7.1 update) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Days 1 and 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, all levels except Day 30 and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, and all levels *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 2 *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party, and all levels expect Day 14 *Modern Day: Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, levels 1-31, 35, 36, 39-42, 44, and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies General For most beginners, the Buckethead Zombie is highly annoying as it often appears in huge waves or in waves with other kinds of zombies. In the early levels, it is good to have two Peashooters against it. A Snow Pea with three Spikeweeds is sufficient, due to the slowing effect which makes the zombie spend more time walking on the Spikeweeds. Although the Snow Pea is also a good weapon of choice, it is not recommended to do so for the sake of sun being wasted if it doesn't work. It is advised, however to use Threepeaters, Repeaters, or Gatling Peas in conjunction with a Torchwood. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots; however, it is not needed. You may want to use instant kills for them, such as the Squash. These zombies make up the majority of the offense in Survival: Endless. One Snow Pea and one Peashooter is sufficient to kill a Buckethead Zombie, mainly due to the slowing effect. If they appear in the Night levels, you can use the Hypno-shroom on the Buckethead Zombie if your defenses are not yet set up. Using a Wall-nut or Tall-nut and a Repeater works, but the Wall-nut or Tall-nut will be eaten or severely damaged if you try that. Vasebreaker Endless Whenever one appears, refrain from breaking more vases within the same lane. A Potato Mine can be used if given enough time and a Squash or Wall-nut if not. Otherwise, a Snow Pea paired with either a Peashooter, Left-Facing Repeater, or Threepeater can work, although it is not as efficient. A single Backwards Repeater with a Wall-nut is sufficient if the zombie is far back enough. I, Zombie Endless Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not chewing. Otherwise, deploy when large (but not massive) amounts of damage need to be absorbed. A Snow Pea plus one or two other plants defending a lane may result in the Buckethead Zombie's death, so be careful there. These are one of the most useful weapons in your arsenal (second to the Ladder Zombie), being cheap while being able to absorb a large amount of damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' General The Buckethead Zombie has the same behavior as it does in the prequel. Like its prequel counterpart, Potato Mines, Chompers, Squashes, and other instant-use plants can instantly kill these types, even in world variations. Magnet-shrooms are a great way of dealing Buckethead Zombies when there are too many in groups. Use Plant Food on it to remove almost every bucket and fling all the buckets to deal greater units of damage to tombstones and zombies. Be careful though, as these zombies can be spawned during surprise attacks (such as Necromancy, Low Tide, Sandstorm, etc.). Magnifying Grasses can also be useful against Buckethead Zombies, but not when there are lots in groups. To avoid wasting tons of sun, use Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom to remove all the buckets. Tangle Kelp in Big Wave Beach can instantly drown a Buckethead Zombie like in the prequel. Be sure to put it close to the Buckethead Zombie so the Tangle Kelp will kill it instantly. Banana Launchers can also deal heavy damage to Buckethead Zombies, so that splash damage in one lane can kill almost every Buckethead Zombie quicker when they overlap. Shadow-shrooms are extremely useful on this zombie as it ignores armor. One powered by a Moonflower will quickly kill a group of clumped up zombies including the Buckethead. Other alternatives are Chili Bean, Grimrose, and Hypno-shroom, as they can also ignore armor. Sun Bean fed with Plant Food will not only kill the zombie instantly, but will also reward the player with a decent amount of sun. Gallery Trivia General *In Plants vs. Zombies Risk, the Buckethead Zombie's card does not have a red stain on its bucket. *The red stain on the bucket could be one of the main reasons why Plants vs. Zombies is rated E10+ by the ESRB. In the official rating summary of the game, it describes that "one variety of zombie wears a bucket with a small streak of blood on it." **However, according to early concept art, the streak of blood was actually red paint. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *The Tree of Wisdom says that a Buckethead Zombie is 5x tougher than regular ones, but it is actually 6.5x tougher. It might be referring to the bucket, but it would also be wrong, as the bucket absorbs 5.5x as much as a Zombie. *The Bucket is available as a hat for the player's avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *As seen in the concept design for Buckethead Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook Page], the "blood" may be red paint, as it was supposed to be a painter zombie who used its paint bucket as a helmet. It is unknown if this is still considered canon, though. *Buckethead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, and Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. **However, that is only appearance-wise; Trash Can Zombie will be slower than the other three. *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Version was purchased before May 5, 2011 on Steam, players of Team Fortress 2 '' will be awarded with a Brain Bucket, a promotional cosmetic item for the Soldier. *During the final wave of a Pool or Fog level on the DS version, the Buckethead Zombie's bucket does not have a third stage of damage if it appears as an Ambush Zombie. *When the bucket gets hit, it makes a "clank" sound. *Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that can be used in all of the I, Zombie levels. *Despite that Buckethead Zombie and Screen Door Zombie have the same health, Buckethead Zombie in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 takes only three hits while Screen Door Zombie takes four hits (one for ricochet). *Buckethead Zombie is the first zombie encountered that has a metal object. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The regular Buckethead Zombie says in the present Almanac entry that it was "hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy," but the preceded Buckethead Zombies have buckets on their heads too. *The "clang" sound is lighter than in the first game, almost inaudible at times. *Even though that the Pirate Buckethead has a wooden bucket it still makes a clang noise. *Prior to the 2.5.1 update, the Almanac entry of the Buckethead Peasant had a bone sticking out its arm. **This also currently happens to Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. **It also has a different standing animation (similar to a Pirate Zombie) and has shoulder armor like a regular knight, unlike in an actual game. *In the Chinese version, a level 3 Buckethead Zombie has 195 hit points which makes its health even higher than a regular Gargantuar. It takes 3 level 1 instant kill plants to kill it. **However, a level 1 Jalapeno can instantly burn it, and a level 1 Cherry Bomb can instantly kill it as well. *Magnet-shroom can still steal the buckets of Buckethead Mummy, Buckethead Pirate, Cave Buckethead, and Jurassic Buckethead Zombie even though they are not made of metal, but instead are made of wood or rock. **Those buckets also make the "clang" sound despite not being made of metal. *Neon Buckethead is called "Neon Buckethead Zombie" in its Almanac entry. *Peasant Buckethead has a brown stain and Neon Buckethead has a blue stain instead of red. *There is a bug where Buckethead Zombie can get hit off screen and lose its arm from Lava Guava. This also applies to Conehead Zombie. *Jurassic Buckethead is currently the only Jurassic Marsh zombie that both has other world variants and has no stats change. *There is a crude drawing of a bucket on Jurassic Buckethead's bucket, similar to that of Primal Wall-nut's Plant Food armor. *Future Buckethead's Almanac entry says that plants kept to themselves in 2008, which was a year before the first game. **However, Imitater's Almanac entry says that there was a war between plants and zombies in 1976. See also *Bucket *Magnet-shroom es:Zombi cubililetero ru:Зомби с ведром zh:铁桶僵尸 Category:Headwear zombies Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies